


Resisting the Urge

by FanficAuthor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAuthor/pseuds/FanficAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that takes place in present day. Sansa is in a relationship with Joffrey, whom she met in college. She's going to his home in New Jersey to meet his friends and family for the first time, when she meets his surly employee, Sandor. The two are drawn to each other, but are trying to deny and resist the attraction because of Joffrey. As Sansa's visit to Joffrey's house continues, his true self is revealed, and becomes trapped in a terrible situation. Will Sandor help her escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so be nice :)
> 
> Since it's AU, the storyline and characters are very different from GOT. Sansa and Sandor's personalities are similar to the way they are in the show/book, but that's where the similarities end.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to post any!

“Get in the car.”

Sansa leaned down to see who was talking to her. She was at the train station, waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up when this man had pulled up in a shiny black car with tinted windows. She peered through the rolled down window and immediately noticed that almost half of his face was covered with burns.

He had long, dark hair and she could tell he was a large man even while sitting down. She definitely didn’t know him, and, from the scowl on his face, he didn’t look particularly friendly. She backed away slowly, looking around to see if there were any security guards or police nearby. They were in a public place; there was no way he could attack her, right?

“What, did I scare you?” the man snorted with disgust. “I’m picking you up for Joffrey.”

Sansa cocked her head. Why wouldn’t Joffrey come pick her up himself? They had been dating for three months, and this trip was a big deal: he had invited her to New Jersey to meet his friends and family. 

“Are you really going to keep me waiting like this?” he snapped, interrupting her internal confusion.

She quickly opened up the car door and slid into the seat. The second she closed the car door, the man revved the car and zoomed away. ‘What the fuck?’ she thought. ‘What am I getting myself into?’

She glanced over to get a closer look at the mysterious driver. Her initial observation was right: he was a large man. His head almost hit the ceiling in the car, and the muscles in his arms strained the sleeves of his slightly worn shirt. Her eyes lowered to the way his pants clung to his thighs, when he looked over sharply at her. She flushed, hoping he didn’t think she was looking at his crotch.

“So are you going to tell me your name, anyways?” she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

After a moment of silence, he said, “Sandor.”

Sansa paused for a moment, assuming he would introduce himself like a normal person, but he remained silent. ‘What is wrong with this guy?’ she wondered.

“So…how do you know Joffrey?” she tried again. ‘Can’t give a one-word answer to that,’ she thought smugly.

“We grew up in the same neighborhood,” he said. For a moment, she thought he was going to end it at that, but then he continued, “I work for him and his friends now.”

Puzzled, she looked over at him again. He must have been at least thirty. Why was he working for a twenty year old? Yes, Joffrey seemed somewhat wealthy, but was he wealthy enough to employ this man? Or was it his friends who were employing this man? She realized she knew very little about Joffrey, even after being his girlfriend for three months. 

“How did you meet Joffrey?” he asked. “I have to say I’m a bit surprised that you would date him.”

“That I would date him?” she repeated. ‘Was he saying I’m out of Joffrey’s league?’

“That anyone would date him, really,” he quickly corrected himself.

“You sure are a big fan of him, aren’t you?” she laughed. “I guess no one likes their boss. We met in college, at a party. We started talking and just hit it off. It was weird, because later none of my friends could figure out who invited him. Guess it was fate!”

“Something like that,” he muttered. She gave him a dirty look. Those little comments were starting to get annoying. 

“Anyways, tell me more about Joffrey. What was he like growing up?”

“He was a little shit. Still is.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, exasperated. Fine, if he was going to be like this, she would stop attempting to talk to him. She couldn’t help but wonder why he hated Joffrey so much, and why he was working for him. ‘I guess I’ll find out soon,’ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sandor glanced over at Sansa, who was sleeping in the passenger seat. ‘Finally she can stop pestering me,’ he thought. Such an annoying little bird, chattering away at him with an endless list of questions he didn’t want to answer.

‘How did Joffrey con her into dating him anyways?’ he wondered, taking a longer look at her this time. Her red hair gleamed from the sun hitting it, and her skin looked milky and smooth. He imagined how soft it would be to touch, then turned away, disgusted with himself. She would never touch him.

The story about him finding her randomly at some party no one invited him to sounded suspicious at best. Classic Joffrey. He’d always manage to find a way to get what he wanted, that was true. How he managed to keep Sansa interested for this long, he’d never know.

This was the first girl from out of town that Joffrey was bringing home. The last girl he brought was a little brat from his high school. They were both equally annoying, and well-suited for each other, he had thought, but she had dumped him before college for “freedom.” Maybe they were too much alike.

Once Sansa met Joffrey’s friends, she would be done with him, that was for sure. Joffrey had collected a particularly slimy group; a group who had figured out how to run a variety of scams to make good money. It was a shame, because Joffrey had been raised by good, humble parents, but when they died, his aunt Cersei had taken him in and introduced him to all her awful friends. Although Joffrey was still in college, Cersei gave him a cut of the money earned from the scams, and it was assumed he would join the group after he finished.

He stopped abruptly as they pulled up to the house, but Sansa didn’t wake up. She was still blissfully asleep. He cleared his throat. Nothing. “Sansa,” he said loudly, but she still didn’t wake up. ‘Man, this girl is a deep sleeper!’ he thought, irritated.

He reached over to nudge her awake but his hand slowed when he reached her arm. She was wearing a teal-colored halter top sun dress, and there was a lot of her skin exposed. Unable to resist, he let his fingers graze her skin lightly, just barely feeling the softness of her delicate skin. He jumped slightly when she let out a quiet moan. He looked at her face closely, but she was still asleep. ‘She must be dreaming,’ he realized.

For a moment, he just sat there staring at her. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be touching Joffrey’s girlfriend, or thinking about her, or anything! He was just here to drive her. If she was awake, she’d never allow this. But before he could try to reason with himself more, temptation won out and he reached over to touch her again, this time on her pink lips. When she let out another moan, he felt his cock pulse.

His eyes moved down to her legs. Her legs were parted and her dress was riding up enough to see part of her thighs. His breath quickened as he imagined his fingers feeling up her legs and into her…

Suddenly, Sansa woke up with a gasp. She turned her head and looked straight at him, her eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa had just woken up from the oddest dream to an even odder sight: Sandor was staring at her, his eyes dark with desire. Before she could process what was happening, she heard the door slam and turned her head to see Joffrey come out of the house and jog down the stairs towards the car.

She felt guilty as she forced a smile on her face to see him. After just dreaming about a man with a burned face touching her, and then waking up to see a look she’d never forget from Sandor, she almost felt as if she were cheating on him.

“Sansa, hi!” Joffrey exclaimed, opening her car door and hugging her tightly. She couldn’t help but notice how small he was in comparison to Sandor. He was a few inches shorter than her, and probably didn’t weigh much more than her. ‘But that’s not why you’re dating him, remember?’ she chastised herself.

“Good to see you, Joff,” she smiled, pulling out of the embrace to grab her suitcase. He stood by idly, while she tried to lug the heavy suitcase out without dropping it, then focused his attention on Sandor.

“Hello, Dog,” he said without the enthusiasm he had used for Sansa. “I see you took your time transporting my girlfriend.”

Sandor grit his teeth. “There was traffic on the highway,” he rasped.

“Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help Sansa with her suitcase?” demanded Joffrey.

‘Isn’t that usually the boyfriend’s job?’ Sansa wondered, as Sandor strode over and grabbed the suitcase she had been struggling with like it weighed a feather.

The three of them walked towards the house, silent until they reached the door. “Are you ready to meet everyone?” he asked Sansa. She nodded nervously and smiled. As she walked in the door, she heard him say to Sandor quietly, “I saw you looking at her. Don’t get any ideas.” Then he walked in the door as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked through the hallway to the kitchen, where they found four women preparing food. They all turned around and sized up Sansa immediately, making her even more nervous. The women were all dressed similarly; an over-the-top style with lots of animal print, high heels, and big hair. The woman with platinum hair like Joffrey’s spoke first.

“You must be Sansa. Welcome to our home!” she said with a smile. Despite her friendly tone and the smile, she kept her distance, and there was something about her that seemed icy.

“Thank you. It’s such a lovely home.” Sansa smiled back shyly. 

“Sansa, this is my Aunt Cersei and our friends, Daphne, Rachel, and Susanne,” said Joffrey.

“Nice to meet you!” the other three cooed, who seemed a lot more friendly.

“She’s so pretty!” said Daphne loudly. “You made a good choice, Joffrey.”

“Definitely!” said Rachel, coming over to hug Sansa. “She’ll fit right in with us elegant ladies.” She winked at the other women and they snickered.

“You two go down with the boys,” Susanne said to Joffrey and Sandor. “We’ll show Sansa where she’s sleeping.” Joffrey shrugged and walked off with Sandor.

“That’s where all the boys hang out, in the basement,” Susanne explained to Sansa. “Or where we send them when they’re getting on our nerves!” The women all burst into laughter.

“I’ll show you to your room, Sansa,” Cersei said, pulling Sansa away from the other women. “Grab your suitcase, now,” she said as she started to leading the way upstairs. The other women went back to talking loudly over the food preparations.

Sansa tried to pull her suitcase up the stairs as quickly as possible, but the weight slowed her down. By the time Cersei reached the top of the stairs, she was still halfway up. Cersei turned around and noticed, clucking her tongue. “You’ll have to work on your drive if you’re going to take care of my nephew,” she said lightly to Sansa. Sansa had the feeling it was one of those jokes that were half-true.

Sansa struggled to go faster than before, feeling her muscles strain while Cersei watched. ‘Is she really going to just stand there and watch me while I try to lug this up by myself?’ she thought in disbelief. Finally, she reached the top and Cersei was off again, walking purposefully down a narrow hallway.

She opened the door and directed Sansa inside. “This is Joffrey’s room,” she announced and Sansa looked around. The room was strangely bare to be someone’s adolescent room, except for a few large horror movie posters. There was one with a devil’s face and two red eyes that seemed to stare at her no matter where she walked. The face seemed to be laughing evilly, and Sansa wondered how anyone could sleep with that face on the wall.

“Well, I’ll let you unpack,” said Cersei, smiling. “When you’re done, you can come down and help us cook.”

‘This has got be unusual,’ Sansa thought. ‘My boyfriend’s aunt is letting me sleep in his room after barely meeting me, but is making me cook dinner even though I’m a guest. Maybe it’s her way of accepting me?’

As Cersei walked away, Sansa sat down for a moment, wondering what Joffrey was doing and if she’d actually get to spend some time with him tonight.


End file.
